When a sound reproduction apparatus such as, for example, speakers, headphones, earphones and the like is used for reproduction of sound, it is typical that some form is control is required for parameters of the sound emanating from the sound reproduction apparatus. This is because adjustment of the parameters of the sound such as, for example, volume, bass, treble, equalizer settings and so forth may enable a user of the sound reproduction apparatus to customize the sound emanating from the sound reproduction apparatus to an audio output which suits the user's desires.
Typically, the controls for the sound reproduction apparatus may be either integrated into the sound reproduction apparatus or separate from the sound reproduction apparatus. For example, the Gigaworks T20 speakers from Creative Technology Ltd includes a plurality of dials on the speakers, with each dial being for adjustment of output parameters like, for example, volume levels and bass levels. Typically, markings are included for each dial, with the markings being used to indicate a quantitative level for a parameter of output from the sound reproduction apparatus. In such an instance, how each dial is calibrated directly affects a manner of use relating to the dial. Each dial may not provide a desirable sense of control for the user. For example, a dial may have eight levels being marked for volume control. However, even though the resolution of the dial allows the user to select any of the eight levels, the user may not be able to select a parameter level in-between any of the aforementioned eight levels because of the resolution of the dial. This is undesirable for a user.
In some hi-fi component systems, either dials or tactile switches may be used to adjust output parameters. In some instances, the quantitative (numerical) level for the parameter appears on a digital display of the hi-fi component systems. In this instance, the user has no direct interaction with the quantitative level for the parameter as the user controls the quantitative level with an external controller such as, for example, a rotary dial, remote control buttons, and the like and there is correspondingly a disjointed interaction for the user when controlling the parameter.
Alternatively, the Popz speakers from Creative Technology Ltd and most headphones/earphones do not have integrated control mechanisms which are able to vary parameters of the audio output. In such instances, a source of the audio output may be able to control parameters of the audio work product output from such speakers/headphones/earphones. For example, when a media player like a Zen Vision from Creative Technology Ltd is connected to a sound reproduction apparatus which does not have integrated control mechanisms, parameters of output from the sound reproduction apparatus are solely controlled by the media player. This is also a disjointed interaction between the user and the speakers/headphones/earphones when controlling the parameter of the audio output emanating from the sound reproduction apparatus.
Currently, the control of parameters of output from sound reproduction apparatus do not allow a direct interaction between the user who wishes to control parameters of audio output from sound reproduction apparatus and the sound reproduction apparatus. As such, there is a lack of an intuitive control for parameters of audio output from sound reproduction apparatus. In addition, it would also be desirable if the capability to control functionalities of the sound reproduction apparatus is also enabled together with the capability to control parameters of output from the sound reproduction apparatus through a direct interaction between the user and the sound reproduction apparatus.